Hunted
by Twihard475
Summary: My name is Liberty this my world. I have a half-brother Sam, a protector Seth. A pack of wolves for brothers. A half-vampire for a best friend. Her coven of vampires and what seems like the whole world hunting me. Sorry i'm really bad at summaries R&R please k thanks! (Re-written slightly)
1. A visitor

**Hi Guys it's me again reposting with my new account! I fixed the missing data and this is chapter one again but this time chapter 2 is in here too. It was meant to be anyway thanks for all the support**

**Twihard475 xox**

Bella's POV

"Nessie" I called, "Yes Mommy" her silk soft grown-up voice replied, as she skipped into my room, she looked about twelve now and she grew a little slower than humans but soon it would be longer than that. "Jake's going to be late. He'll be here by half twelve." She simply skipped over placed her hand on my cheek and showed me a picture of Alice with her arms out in the classic cartoon 'Why?' position. I laughed "He's known Sam's half-sister for years and she needs to see us and Sam or Seth will be coming to." I was glad of this Seth and Edward had a great friendship and it pleased me to see him happy. Nessie also adored both Sam and Seth they both enjoy babying her and tossing her over her their shoulders I know of this from her memories of the long Saturdays she spends in La Push with Jake it means me and Edward have a little peace and Alice loves to drag me shopping on these days too, although lately I've taken to bringing Rose along too for moral support she also loves shopping but is a little more sympathetic than Alice. Who makes any shopaholic look like an amateur! Nessie came and sat by me on the small rose pink loveseat me and Edward like to cuddle up on. Edward and Nessie are often found playing duets on the piano whilst I sit here watching; even though I may be a super human vampire. Piano pieces are still a mystery and I much prefer watching than playing anyway. Nessie leans her warm shoulder against me and my arm automatically moves to hug her shoulder I know to be gentle and doing so is only getting easier Nessie beams her pretty white smile up at me and I feel myself smiling too. I fiddled with her curls subconsciously. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and Alice were out hunting me and Rose were home with Nessie preparing for the wolves (not that there was much to do Alice and Esme were very tidy) she was dressed in a ruffled white summer dress that made her skin shimmer slightly she was stunning. Her pale skin was crystal clear against the white ruffles. "Rose?" I called out, "Yes Bella. I think Nessie may need tougher clothes this is so pretty but it may be a bit fragile?" Our friendship had changed dramatically instead of the bitter cold friendship we used to have we now were close. Not as close as me and Alice but close enough to want to spend time with each other (of this I was glad Rose was really nice to me now) "I think you might be right their Bells come on Nessie." Nessie jumped up and Rose lead her into her room after much debate Nessie ended up wearing a deep purple ruffle top, lilac leggings, white shorts and her favourite white elastic pumps. The elastic strap had purple jewels on, that was the main thing that changed on those pumps the gems, and she had the entire rainbow and probably a lot more! "Pretty, Nessie." I cooed. We ran up to the house and sat down in the living room. Just in time I thought.

Then a gentle knocking sound was on the door then Edward Alice Esme Jasper Carlisle and Emmett were all back. "Daddy!" Nessie took three strides and bounded into Edwards waiting arms. "Pretty baby." Edward cooed into her curls. I went over to the door to be met with a big hug from Alice I asked her approval of Nessie's outfit. "I like it Bella. You however…" I started to groan but she was already dragging me through the forest to the small cottage me Edward and Nessie share. She dragged me into the extensively large closet and started to rummage until she pulled out a dark blue version of Nessie's purple ruffle top and some dark jeans "Go!" she commanded. I sluped into the clothes and went to find Alice "Happy?" "Yep. Come on were going to be late" we raced back to the house only just in time, to take our places in the living room, before the door swung open Jake no doubt. I recognised the smell and the sight as Jake walked in. I noticed straight away how he had a small hand wrapped in his then I saw Seth I was glad he had come after all. Then I smelt her. Her sweet scent like wild lavender was both a wild wolfish musky scent and a sickly sweet vampire scent (this is how we smell according to Jake) then I saw her face pretty she was definitely but not conventional pretty.

Then she ducked behind Jake her small hand wrapped in his then Seth walked in behind her other hand was tangled in his. Seth was much loved by me, Jake and Edward his easy going presence was calming almost like Jasper. He was still slightly less muscular than Jake and much shorter but that wouldn't be for long in the giant shape-shifting growth spurts. Her musky scent masked her with the wolves. Then I saw her face properly. She had a light dusting of dark freckles beneath some weird shade of bluey-purpley eyes, a pair of black plastic glasses were perched open her nose. Although this had no effect on her beauty her slightly tan skin served as another reminder that she couldn't be fully human. She had dark blonde hair that waved to just above her waist, 'near Nessie's' I thought. Her trousers were quite tight and were pale denim and her top was a pale green version of me and Nessie's top Alice of course, I look over to see her smirking at me I contain my giggles and manage to smile back. The only difference in the straps hers are thin like a tank top ours drape over our shoulders. It had only taken me about ten seconds (and I'm pretty sure all the people in the house) to realise she couldn't be human. I couldn't hear her heart against Jake's, Seth's and Nessie's loud rhythms'. Carlisle was the first to speak "hello I'm Carlisle and this is my family…" but before he could introduce us…

**[I'm typing the other one right now if there isn't a next chapter button to click sorry for bad grammar etc. I'm not bothered about the type of reader who sees bad grammar and won't then give the rest of the story a chance! Please r&r and f&f. Love ya ; ) ]**


	2. The Story

**Hi guys I'm posting chapter 2 please write a review on what you think is going to happen in future chapters. It gives me inspiration! I have been listening to you guys I'm trying my best with the grammar it's only my first fanfic. Thanks to izzyG13 for making me determined to update. I'm British so sorry if there are any differences.**

**Twihard475 xox**

Bella's POV

…A small melodic voice said "It's alright, I already know." The little girl stepped out shyly from behind Jake. To face our varying puzzled expressions. Maybe Jake and Seth had already told her, but something was telling me there was another reason she already knew our names. "It's my gift you see. I can see people's memories and their thoughts."

"Why can't I see your thoughts" The sound of Edward voice startled me a little.

"Can you now" The little girl said, Edward just nodded

"That's because I wasn't in my head, or at least that's the theory." She shrugged her petite muscular shoulders. Her voice was foreign but her perfect English showed no strain as if this was her second language.

"Where are you from?" I ask

"That's part of the story isn't it trouble," Jake says playfully elbowing her in the ribs "warning it's a long story come on Seth it's time for a bedtime story." This time it's Jake who gets elbowed by Seth and the little girl. Seth plonks down on the sofa next to Edward and pats his knee the little girl jumps gracefully onto his lap in record timing. Then we all naturally form a loose circle around them.

"The story starts before I was born when our dad left Sam's mum then he escaped to England," This made sense thinking about her accent was very English and she said mum not mom as I would. "Then he met my mum and they had me, my mum died in child birth. Then my dad was too depressed to notice I was growing too quickly. I met Sam a couple of times and life was good. We were in the park one night when they came," Jake and Seth stiffened into rigid positions " they attacked me and my dad heard my scream and ran after me they picked up his scent and killed him the venom in my system forced me to change into a wolf, pure white no grey but I'm pretty tiny. I ran to Sam and he said I needed to meet you guys so here I am." She tucked her hair behind her ear and rocked about on Seth's knee happily.

"Are you going to tell them about Seth?" Jake teased

"She's his Nessie." I said I knew from the longing looks Seth had been giving her as she rocked on his knee.

"What's your name?" Rosalie asked. I agreed it was weird you thought she would have told us by now.

"Oh yeah sorry I know your names but you don't know mine, I'm Liberty, Lib, Libby I don't mind."

"Can you see my mommy's memories?" Nessie asked from her position by Jake I hadn't seen her move, but she was right could Lib see my memories.

"Yeah but not her thoughts whilst those memories are going on like I can for everyone else." This kid had a powerful gift. My thoughts were cut off by a scream it was the loudest I'd ever heard Libby.

"Their coming." Her voice was fearful hopeless.

"No are you sure I mean they haven't bothered you in ages?" Jake's voice was panicked and Seth seemed to be stuck in a trance.

"I'm sure" And with that Libby collapsed into Seth's arms.

I wasn't following this and Emmett obviously wasn't as he said "who's coming after her?"

"The vampires who changed her." Seth almost whispered. Everything was chaos then a meeting about protection was going on in the dining room me Rose and Nessie were comforting Libby in the lounge and Sam as on his way. A screech of tires announced Sam's arrival Lib ran to him hugging him.

"Have you told them" Sam asked Lib shook her head. "Well you should, Jacob." And nothing could have prepared me for what happened left…

**Thanks for reading please review favorite etc. I'm interested to know your theories!**

**Twihard475 xox**


End file.
